


Подробности личной жизни

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Incest, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Знаете, что самое ужасное? Я опять девственница.





	1. Chapter 1

Лютер с Диего кое-как обошли охрану библиотеки, чтобы вынести нагло напившуюся, а теперь спящую, сестру. Пятая, когда периодически приходила в сознание, отказывалась уходить без пугающего манекена. Лютер нёс её на руках как какую-то принцессу, хоть и боролся с желанием скинуть её на Диего и свалить подальше. Короткая юбка школьной формы то и дело съезжала вниз и Лютеру приходилось поправлять это пьяное тело у себя на руках, Диего на него странно оглядывался, брат в ответ злобно кивнул на юбку, а Пятая лишь облизнула треснувшие губы. Казалось, что её вообще ничего не волнует после речи о конце света, признания в своих убийства и это настораживающее: _ты хоть представляешь скольких я убила?_

Эта фраза пугала тем, что в ней было больше смысла, чем хотелось бы. Заставила бы задуматься. Помогло бы им разглядеть, что сестра не сожалеет, не хвастается, а _предупреждает._

Но потом её мысль свернула не туда.

— А знаете, что ещё ужасно? — Пятая не ожидала от них отклика, лишь откинув голову назад. — Я снова переживаю этот славный пубертатный период. Опять, — она шумно выдохнула, застонав от своих блестящих перспектив. А потом резко подняла голову, стукнув брата по плечу, словно ей пришла в голову гениальная мысль. — Нет-нет! Знаете, что _самое_  ужасное? — братья даже не посмотрели в её сторону, считая метры до боксерского клуба с «домом» Диего. Пятую совершенно не волновало, слушают её или нет. — Я опять девственница, — Пятая обиженно сложила руки на груди, Диего споткнулся на ровном месте, а Лютер упорно делал вид, что он глухо-немой транспорт, который идёт чётко по маршруту и ему плевать на происходящее вокруг.

— А нам ты зачем об этом сообщаешь? — не мог не спросить Диего, мысленно давая себе сильный подзатыльник. Не-е-ет, он вообще прекрасно жил без знаний о половой жизни своих сестёр. Если Эллисон была замужем и у неё есть ребёнок, а Ваня… нет, он не хочет знать. Нет, нет и нет.

— Полагаю, — задумчиво хмыкнула Пятая, — мне будет нужна ваша помощь.

А вот теперь на ровной дороге споткнулся Лютер. Братья шокировано на неё посмотрели.

— Что-что? — Диего надеялся, что он ослышался.

Пятая посмотрела на них туманным взглядом, до её пьяного восприятия медленно, но дошел, ход их мыслей.

— Вы о чём думаете, инцестники-извращенцы! — её крик, должно быть, слышала вся улица, благо пустая, но не решив испытывать удачу дальше, Харгривзы поспешили двинуться вперёд. Чем быстрее тем лучше. — Хэй, не тряси так, иначе меня вывернет.

— Если тебя стошнит на меня — выброшу тебя в мусорный бак, — говорит Лютер, на что Пятая неверяще усмехнулась. Выкинет он её, как же.

Следующие две минуты они шли в молчании под сопение Пятой. А расстояние будто бы и не уменьшалось. По ощущения Лютера и Диего, конечно же.

— Хм, — вновь подала признаки сознания сестра, — а если подумать… — она посмотрела сначала на одного брата, потом на другого и нахмурилась, — вы что, хотите меня трахнуть?

— Совсем из ума выжила?! — воскликнул Диего, резко развернувшись и тыкая пальцем сестре по виску. Лютер устало закатил глаза к небу, а звездное небо все такое же бескрайнее и одинокое. Возможно, зря он покинул Луну.

— Никогда не исключала такой возможности, — честно кивнула Пятая, умиротворенно ухмыльнувшись, очень напоминая собою Клауса, — однако, Номер Два, ты явно подумал об этом. Хотя я всего-то имела в виду какого-нибудь мальчика по вызову, — сказала она так, словно уличила его в обмане.

У Диего появилось дикое желание взять один из ножей.

— Пятая, хватит, — взмолился Лютер, вновь поправив её на руках, потому что _будь-проклята-эта-короткая-юбка._

— А ты, Номер Один, — тут же переключила на него своё внимание сестра, — ничего личного, но… — она обвела его фигуру взмахом руки, — ты меня просто разорвёшь.

Секунда. Лютер непонимающе хмурится, Пятая серьезно кивает, Диего фыркает. Вторая секунда. Диего, как настоящий брат, безудержно начинает смеяться, Пятая улыбается, а Лютер краснеет до кончиков ушей. Третья секунда. Диего всё ещё пытается успокоиться, Лютеру хочется убраться отсюда, а Пятая поворачивает голову ко второму брату, ещё раз задумчиво хмыкнув.

— Ты, конечно, не в моём вкусе, — Диего уже не смешно, — но я достаточно пьяна.

— Зато я нет, — зачем-то говорит он.

— Это поправимо, — махнула рукой Пятая, мысленно думая, где тут можно ограбить алкомаркет. — Я и в прошлый раз спала с мексиканцем, почему бы и нет? — спокойно спросила она, медленно убивая подробностями своей личной жизни своих братьев.

Диего и Лютер выглядят безумно уставшими, когда почти добираются до места с засыпающей сестрой.

— Ладно, — тянет она, причмокивая сухими губами, — спрошу Клауса.

Братья обречённо вздохнули, потому что вот в благоразумность Клауса они не верили.


	2. Chapter 2

— Клаус, будь благоразумен, — говорит с порога Лютер, только появляясь в гостиной, а Клаус давится сигаретным дымом. Он непонимающе смотрит на брата, пытаясь понять, что он на этот раз сделал не так.

— Уточни, — просит Клаус, Бэн усмехается, насмешливо глядя на братьев. Бэн по алфавиту может перечислить грехи Клауса. Это несложно, если они повторяются каждые недели две.

— Не смей спать с Пятой, — говорит Диего, который только вошёл в комнату, а Клаус давится второй раз.

— Чаво… — хрипло спрашивает Клаус, откашливаясь, пока Бэн комично округляет глаза.

— У тебя что-то было с Пятой?! — восклицает Бэн, пытаясь понять, как он мог такое пропустить или об этом не знать. Клаус выразительно на него смотрит, мысленно прося не быть идиотом, и поворачивается к братьям.

Клаус набрал воздуха для возмущения

— Какого хрена? — выдохнул он все претензии в два слова, кривя губы в неестественной улыбке.

— Есть шанс, что Пятая подойдёт к тебе со специфичной просьбой… — начал издалека Лютер, на что Второй закатил глаза.

— Она хочет избавиться от «подарочной упаковки», — теперь давится Бэн, хоть и является призраком, а Клаус всерьёз задумался, что братья нашли его заначку и применили её по назначению. Лютер выглядел немного смущённым, Диего измученным, а Клаус решительно не понимал, причём тут он.

— Так давайте наймём ей шлюху, — непривычно спокойно рассуждает Клаус, — у меня и парочка номеров есть, — он улыбается, а Бэн закатывает глаза, обреченно тяня его имя.

— Клаус… — призраку улыбаются, а Лютер не находит слов.

— Наша проблема в том, что, как она говорит, у неё нет времени, — Лютер решил сделать морду-кирпичом, а Диего усмехнуться. Прошлая ночка была очень долгая. — И ей… потому она…

— Мы ей отказали помогать в этом нелегком деле, — договорил Диего. Бэн захотел выпить чего-то, потому что к такому повороту событий его загробная жизнь не готовила. А Клаус немного резко затянулся табаком. — И потому она сказала, что придёт к тебе.

— И мы просим быть тебя разумным <i>братом,</i> Клаус, — Лютер так выделил их отношения в семье, что, казалось бы, что в противном случае Клаусу сломают хребет.

— Ты нас понял? — выразительно спросил Диего, постукивая пальцами по ножам на своём бедре.

— А с чего вы взяли, что она сможет меня уломать? — Бэн нервно усмехнулся, думая, что ему пора на тот свет. — У меня принципы!

— Неужели, и какие же? — неверяще спросил Диего, складывая руки на груди, пока брат начал загибать пальцы.

— Не смешивать русскую водку с мартини, не трахаться с теми, кому нет пятнадцати, и не спать с братьями и сёстрами, — улыбнулся Клаус, наслаждаясь реакцией братьев на последнее высказывание. У Диего дёрнулся глаз, Бэн глухо ударился головой о барную стойку, а Лютер возвел глаза к потолку. — Опыт был неприятный.

На его реплику медленно обернулись, а Клаус прикусил язык.

— Кхм, это было давно и неправда, — быстро ответил он, вставая за барную стойку, чтобы его хоть что-то разделяло с братьями, которые шире, выше и сильнее него. Бэн уныло отлепил голову от деревянной поверхности и посмотрел на брата.

— Ты о чём? И почему я не курсе? — Клаус на него шикнул и достал бутылку скотча.

— Хотите выпить?

— Нет, пока ты не скажешь, что ты имел в виду, — злобно сказал Диего, обходя стойку, а Клаус медленно двигался по кругу от него.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? Потому что я думаю, что нет. Это было очень давно, забудем.

— Клаус, — проговорил позади брата Лютер и тот вздрогнул, моментально разворачиваясь.

— Успокойся, великан, речь не об Эллисон, — быстро ответил Клаус на немой вопрос во благо спасения своей жизни.

Бэн нахмурился, осматривая родню. Внезапно он понял и шокировано открыл рот.

— Клаус! — крикнул он обвиняюще, на что брат нервно подпрыгнул на месте.

— Это было давно и неправда, — вновь повторил он, но уже Бэну. — Хотите знать правду? — спросил он остальных. — Я спал с Бэном. Дважды. Ага.

Пока Диего и Лютер шокировано на него смотрели, Бэн пытался пнуть брата, но без толку.

— Херня полная, — прошипел он. — Та ночь, когда ты проиграл все деньги, и Ваня пустила тебя к себе переночевать. Как у тебя только совести хватило, скотина?

Клаус делал вид, что не слышит в свою сторону нравоучительную лекцию со стороны мёртвого брата и мило улыбается двум другим. Ну не рассказывать им, что Ваня в их двадцать три тоже попросила «помочь», а Клаус был слишком обдолбан, чтобы что-то понимать. И если к нему придёт Пятая… Клаус может лишь надеяться, что будет достаточно трезвым, чтобы отказать в этот раз.


End file.
